


Bloody Typical

by cosmic_llin



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Alien Technology, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when you have an alien supercomputer, some things never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Typical

'Sarah Jane.'

'What is it?'

'Sarah Jane.'

'Yes, I heard you, what have you got?'

'Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane.'

'Oh, Hell's bells, not again...' Sarah sighed and shook her head.

Mr Smith had a greater speed and memory capacity than any computer on Earth. He could hack into anything, contact anyone, get her information from anywhere and on any subject imaginable.

But he was, after all, still a computer. And all computers occasionally freeze for no reason.

Even the old percussive maintenance didn't always do the trick.

Sometimes there was simply nothing for it but Ctrl Alt Del.


End file.
